theforgottenwarfandomcom-20200214-history
Xin Uzumaki
Xin is one of the remaining Uzumaki's left in the ninja world. He is currently a free agent working for either sides in the war until he finds his goal in this wrenched world. Appearance As an Uzumaki Xin has red hair. He also wears a unique clothing, along with a robe-like thing wrapping his torso area. Personality He is usually seen as a laid-back, jovial fellow, Xin also shows a deceptively cunning and serious side when the situation warrants it. He commonly uses idle conversation and outward concern as an act of distracting his opponents. Despite his care-free attitude, he always speaks politely, but is sometimes sarcastic. History Nothing much is known about Xin's real parents, other than that he is an Uzumaki descendant. Xin was abandoned and left to raise himself. In order to survive he'd steal food, clothes and whatever was necessary to survive. Xin was eventually found on the streets "half dead" by an elderly woman named Akira The woman took Xin in and gave him a place to stay and to come back to. She brought him up teaching him a lot about Shinobis and the world in general. They did not have much of a family bond, but inside Xin cared a lot for Akira, as if she was his real mother. Inside, Akira knew Xin is filled with hate and pain for living a life like this and someday, it will all be released. Although Akira was old, she was classed as an elite Jounin in her times and knew tons of things about the ninja world. Akira pounded the basics of being a ninja into Xin through every day life. He would do things like set traps, non-lethal at first, in the house so Xin had to go through it like he was on a mission. He would also make Xin research random things and if he was not satisfied with his knowledge on the subject afterward, she would punish him with extra training and no meals. As Xin was an Uzumaki and known for their sealing methods, there was not much Akira could teach him about fuuinjutsu, but instead gave him a series of books about them so he could learn. Xin picked up a few things in the end and is still learning. Later on in the years, Xin decided to leave to venture off in the world by himself, but promised Akria he'd always check in time to time, or even when he's close by. He became a free-agent working for either in this world, marking himself as a "criminal." Xin's current goal is to find the whereabouts of his real parents, if they are alive or not. Until then, Xin will continue being a free-agent, and a bounty hunter. Plot /*to be filled as the roleplay progresses*/ Powers and Abilities General *'E - Kawarimi no Jutsu (Body Replacement Technique)': with this technique, one replaces their own body with a block of wood or some other object, the moment an attack lands. *'E - Henge no Jutsu (Transformation Technique)': it is typically used to change into people other than oneself, but one also has the ability to change into animals, plants, and even inanimate objects like weapons. *'E - Bunshin no Jutsu (Clone Technique)': a ninjutsu that creates an intangible copy of one's own body, without any substance. Ninjutsu *'B - Dead Soul Technique': using this technique, Xin can temporarily reanimate a corpse, creating the illusion of a living person, and manoeuvre it at will with chakra. This is achieved by causing the heart to beat once more. The reanimated corpse can serve as either a short-time ally or an effective decoy. *'C - Crow Clone': a technique that produces a clone by projecting Xin's chakra towards dozens of "crows". Because it uses crows as a medium, it requires less chakra than the normal Shadow Clone Technique, while still being able to perform techniques. The dozens of crows come together to form the body of a clone. When the chakra projected by Xin is severed, the crows disperse, though Xin is still able to continue to speak through it. Genjutsu *'C - Demonic Illusion: False Surroundings Technique': a genjutsu that allows Xin to trick others into mistaking the place they're in for another. This technique's main feature is that it can be cast over an extensive surface, therefore any and all who step into the illusion's area of effect will fall under the spell. Fuuinjutsu *'B - Chakra Draining Shield': Xin places a seal on a person that will drain the latter's chakra, so that the user can use it himself. *'B - Element Sealing Method': a kind of fūinjutsu that involves sealing a technique's effects within a specific location. After performing the needed hand seals, vapour appears from the scroll, and envelops the element. They are sucked in towards the scroll, and the appearance of the kanji for seal (封) certifies the technique's completion. Once the sealing is performed, the technique's effects cannot be released anew as long as an unsealing technique is not applied. It is an effective technique to circumvent any secondary damage a dangerous enemy technique might cause. Xin has advanced this technique to such a level that he is able to seal incoming attacks, making them useless as long as he can perform the hand seals in a quick manner. Element Release Lightning Release: *'A - Chidori': is used for assassination purposes. Activating the body to focus chakra to the hand, Xin's hand(s) become enveloped by an electrical force. This force is Xin's chakra altered in nature to an electrical current. By altering the shape of the force, similar to an electrical discharge, Xin can decide the power and range of the attack. *'B - Shadow Clone': this technique allows Xin to make a shadow clone infused with lightning. If the clone is injured, it will revert to its natural lightning-state, at the same time electrocuting whatever it is touching. *'B- False Darkness': emits lightning in the shape of a spear from Xin's hand, which then pierces the enemy. Its destructive power is great enough to even pierce through rock; meaning it has a high killing potential. Xin can increase the number of spears to attack multiple enemies. This, coupled with the sheer speed of the lightning, makes it a difficult technique to evade. *'C - Zeus': the technique consists of striking the foe into the air with a Lightning Release infused uppercut palm attack Inventory *Kunai x10 *Shuriken x10 Trivia *Xin's theme song:here *Xin's battle theme song: here *He wishes to someday to face Retsugi. *Xin loves to gamble. He considers it a hobby. Quotes *Death walks many paths, lives many lives, wears﻿ many masks, and casts many shadows. Long shall stand the looming tower of the terrifying for those whom control death will inevitably be consumed by my power. Relationships *'Retsugi Uchiha': Xin views Retsugi as a rival-friend. These two met while Xin was on a mission to assassinate a member of Hyuuga clan. It had appeared they both were assigned the same target, but however when they reached their target, it was trap to kill Xin and Retsugi. Eventually these two had to work together to escape and come out victorious. In the end, these two had a feeling they will have a great battle in the near future. Category:Aurum Category:Elite Chuunin Category:Male Category:Character